


Agrandemos la familia (ArgMex)

by DulceDeMiel



Series: evento promptaton [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, LH, Latin Hetalia, M/M, Perro, argenmex, argmex, cachorro, familia, hijos, lh: argentina, lh: mexico del norte, mascotas, mexarg, niños, perros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceDeMiel/pseuds/DulceDeMiel
Summary: (Human AU) Pedro decidió llamar a su novio a la oficina para comunicarle la gran noticia de que había adoptado a un niño y que ahora ambos serían papás. Martín no entendía nada, ¿cómo Pedro había hecho eso sin consultar?





	Agrandemos la familia (ArgMex)

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia es de Himaruya. Martín Hernández (Argentina) y Juan Pedro Sánchez (México del Norte) son de rowein.

Martín ladeó la cabeza y colocó ambas manos sobre el borde del escritorio. Se impulsó hacia atrás, haciendo que las rueditas de la silla chillaran contra el suelo de madera. Entrecerró los ojos y finalmente suspiró.

—Ah, era un cinco, no una s. Ahora tiene más sentido —dijo para sí, acercándose nuevamente a su escritorio y llevando sus manos al teclado de la computadora. Presionó reiteradas veces la tecla de borrar mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar con la mirada desorienta, ya ni siquiera prestándole atención a la pantalla en frente suyo—. Qué boludo, ¿cómo iba a ser una “s” si estoy en contabilidad?

Dejó escapar otro largo suspiro mientras volvía a dejarse caer sobre la mullida silla con rueditas que, si bien era bastante cómoda, siempre rechinaba cuando hacía el más mínimo movimiento. Martín estaba agotado, eran las seis de la tarde y aún no lograba terminar con el papeleo; llevaba ya todo el día intentando terminarlo, desde las siete de la mañana para ser más exactos. Y, es que, todo el mundo podía odiar los lunes pero Martín definitivamente detestaba los viernes. Porque todos sus superiores hacían planes para las noches y veces también para las tardes de los viernes y no encontraban mejor escapatoria de sus responsabilidades que aventarle todo su trabajo al novato del tercer piso, porque aún no había terminado su pasantía y necesitaba dar una buena impresión. ¿Adivinaron? Sí, el novato de contabilidad era Martín. Un pobrecito Martín recién salido de la Universidad que todavía no tenía mucha idea de la vida laboral, deseoso de demostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz y fantaseando con ascender a un puesto alto para escupirles en la cara a todos los hijos de puta que lo trataban como mula. 

Y sí, también tenía muchísimas ganas de renunciar e irse a la mierda. De preferencia, irse a la mierda con la compañía de su novio.

El teléfono resonó por todo el pequeño despacho, sacándolo de su burbuja de odio y fantasías bastante lejanas para un chico de clase media baja y sólo veinticuatro años (pero no seas tan pesimista, che). Martín atendió la llamada luego del tercer pitido. 

—Departamento de contabilidad, habla con Martín Hernández, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —musitó automáticamente.

—¡Gordito! —le chillaron desde el otro lado de la línea y el rostro de Martín se iluminó.

—¡Pedro! —respondió alegre, su tono de voz serio y monótono cambiando rotundamente a uno alegre y dulzón—. Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Muy bien! —Martín amplió su sonrisa y retomó su trabajo, tecleando nuevamente en la computadora, ahora con muchas más ganas. Terminar rápido el trabajo para poder ver a su novio lo motivaba bastante—. Escucha, tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante.

—Dale, decime.

—¿Sabes lo que significa ser un padre?

Martín arrugó el entrecejo, confundido, pero decidió no alarmarse (al menos de momento) ya que Pedro solía gastarle bastantes bromas.

—No entiendo a dónde querés llegar con eso.

—Porque yo creo tener una mejor definición que tú.

—Pedro —advirtió—, estoy en el trabajo. Ahora no.

—Tú. Tú eres un padre.

Y ahora sí Martín dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para buscar paciencia (y coherencia, pero de esa no iba a encontrar).

—Estoy en el trabajo —repitió—. Después cuando llegue a casa, si todavía querés, jugamos a eso de Daddy… pero sexo telefónico no, ya hablamos de esto antes y…

—Adopté un niño —Pedro lo interrumpió.

Martín quedó paralizado, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna o de por lo menos dejar caer el teléfono dramáticamente al suelo.

—¿Disculpá…? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, en un balbuceo casi inentendible. Escuchó una risita desde el otro lado de la línea y Martín rogaba por que fuera una broma.

—Es que estaba llorando en la calle —comenzó a explicarse y ahora Martín sí reaccionó. Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, casi resbalándose de la silla en el proceso.

—¡¿Disculpá?!

—Sus padres lo abandonaron en la calle y fui a consolarlo —Pedro lo ignoraba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?!

—Me abrazó, Martín.

—¡Pedro! —regañó, levantándose de su lugar y llevando su mano libre a sus cabellos, despeinando estos con nervios.

—Dejó de llorar cuando lo abracé, entonces le pregunté si quería vivir conmigo ¡y dijo que sí, Martín! ¡Somos papás!

—¡No! ¡Dios mío, Pedro —Martín había comenzado a hiperventilar, caminando en círculos por la oficina—. ¡Esto no puede ser legal!

—Es rubio.

—¡Basta, no me vas a convencer! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que…?

—Le quiero cambiar el nombre porque ahora es nuestro hijo. Él está de acuerdo, ¿te gusta el nombre Fernando?

Y ese fue el límite de Martín. Con algo de torpeza, dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y, luego de gritar un desesperado “¡Voy para allá!”, salió corriendo por la puerta del despacho. Pedro le contestó un “¡Compra comida para nuestro niñito!” que Martín, por suerte, no alcanzó a escuchar porque ya se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente por las calles de la ciudad. Su cerebro ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en que sería mejor idea pedir un taxi o ir en colectivo, no tenía tiempo para detenerse a esperar ni un segundo. Su mente maquinaba rápido, pensando miles de motivos y consecuencias. Quizás Pedro estaba drogado o borracho, quizás la policía lo encarcelaría por secuestro, ¡quizás lo acusarían de pedófilo, dios no!

Luego de desperdicia literalmente tres minutos intentando meter la llave dentro de la cerradura, Martín logró abrir la puerta de una patada (no era necesario, pero lo hizo).

—¡Pedro! —gritó, tirando su maletín al suelo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Comenzó a buscar a su pareja por todo el departamento, moviéndose desesperado, con la respiración agitada y cuerpo sudado de tanto correr—. ¡Pedro, ¿qué hiciste?! ¡Dame al niño, hay que llevarlo a la comisaria! ¡No te escondas, podemos decir que lo hiciste porque tenés problemas mentales!

Ya habiendo revisado la casa entera (que en realidad no era para nada grande), Martín se encaminó hacia la última opción que le quedaba: la habitación que ambos compartían.

—¡Estás re pirado, te voy a mat…! —chilló mientras abría la puerta de una patada (otra vez, pronto tendrá que usar su sueldo para pagar puertas nuevas), más se detuvo al instante apenas vio a su novio. Y quedó paralizado de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Pedro se volteó alegre hacia él y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se paró de la cama y se acercó a su novio.

—Mira, pequeñito, ¡llegó tu papi! —murmuró con voz chillona y excesivamente infantil—. Debe estar muy ansioso de conocerte ¿no, Martín?

Pedro se acercó otro poco más, dando dos pasos hacia adelante y extendiéndole al supuesto niño. Martín, aún en shock, lo tomó en brazos.

—Es… un cachorro —susurró. En sus manos, Martín cargaba a un perrito bastante pequeño y con mucho pelo de un vivaz y muy bonito rubio, con sus patitas manchadas de lodo y moviendo su peluda colita de un lado al otro. El animalito le miraba con la lengua fuera, las orejitas alzadas y sus brillantes ojitos negros.

—¡Sí, un cachorrito! —chilló Pedro, acariciado la cabeza del animalito, el cual ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos gustoso—. Y es niño. Tiene pene, mira —Pedro intentó voltear al cachorro para mostrarle.

—¡No, no! —lo detuvo—. Te creo, te creo…

—Estaba caminando por capital y de la nada escucho que un perrito lloraba, me acerco para ver de qué se trataba ¡y me encuentro con esta pobre cosita linda dentro de una caja! ¿Cómo la gente puede ser tan mala? 

Pedro hablaba y hablaba, contando más detalles de su anécdota y dando sermones al aire sobre lo malo y cruel que era abandonar a un pobre animalito. Y Martín… Martín no le escuchaba. Él aún seguía mirando casi en trance al perrito que se había acurrucado en sus brazos.

—Creo que… la próxima tenés que ser más explícito cuando me decís cosas por teléfono, Pedro —se animó a decir por fin, interrumpiendo a su novio.

Pedro se calló de golpe y se giró hacia él con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensaste?

El cachorro colocó sus pequeñas patitas delanteras sobre el hombro de Martín y se inclinó para lamer la mejilla de su nuevo dueño.

—…nada.


End file.
